¿Quien es mi madre?
by 3ND3R V
Summary: contiene una pequeña escena de lemon. Marco es un hombre de 29 años que vive solo con sus dos hijas, ellas quieren saber sobre sus marcas de nacimiento, sus orígenes y mas importante quien es su madre
1. El pasado

**Hola chicos hoy les traigo un nuevo facfic, les aviso que no podre subirlo muy seguido ya que ahorita estoy publicando "LA BUSQUEDA DE CRESSIDA B" Solo escribi este porque tenia un tiempo libre y bueno me puse a escribir****Los personajes y serie de SVTFOE no me pertenecen**

**¿Quien es mi madre?**

**CAP: 1**

**EL PASADO**

-Star, no debemos hacer esto, esta mal -Dice el joven marco mientras esta encima de una Star semi-desnuda

-¿Por que? ¿Por que esta mal? ¿No quieres? ¿No me... Quieres? -Star

-No.. No es eso... Es que... Yo -Dice marco sonrojado y nervioso

-¿Tu que? -Sigue con su tono pícaro y seductor, ahora esta besando el cuello de marco, claro que antes cambio de posiciones con marco, ella esta arriba y marco abajo

-No me quiero aprovechar de ti, estas borracha y... Yo tengo a jacky -Marco

-Eso no importa ahora, porque ahora soy toda tuya,hazo, sin arrepentimientos -Star

-O-Okey -Marco

NARRA STAR

la mañana siguiente

-Haaaa, me duele la cabeza, que paso ayer... Espera ¿esta es la habitación de marco? ¿Que paso? -Yo

Flashback*

-M-Ma-Marco, mas... Mas rapido.. Se.. Se siente genial -Gemia de placer (AAAAAA MATENME YO NO ESCRIBO ASÍ)

-Star... Me voy a correr -Marco (MATENMEEEE)

-Hazlo, rapido, correte dentro de mi marco -Yo(LO SIENTO MADRE, PERDON POR HABER NACIDOOOO)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No, NO, NO, No, NO, NO, ¿QUE HICE, QUE HICE? ¿QUE DIABLOS HICE? -Giro mi cabeza y esta marco acostado a mi lado -Me tengo que ir -Agarre mis ropas, me vestí y me fui al colegio -no quiero ver a Marco, no puedo cada vez que lo veo recuerdo eso, Jaaaa, mi primera borrachera y me pasa esto, ademas marco tiene a jacky, el no me quiere, yo se muy bien eso, jaaaa, como actuare cuando lo vea -Segui caminando hasta llegar al colegio, al llegar me encontré con Janna, o puedo decirle nada, a nadie

-Hola Star, ¿Que te paso anoche? -Janna

-Que, ¿Que paso? No-No-No se, ¿Que paso? -Es imposible que sepa verdad, ¿verdad?

-Bueno pues cuando Jacky acepto los sentimientos de Marco, comenzaste a beber como loca, estabas super, super borracha -Janna dijo con un tono de burla

-¿Que? ¿Marco y Jacky, están? -No pude retener mis lagrimas al saber eso

-Tra.. Tranquila, Star, todo va a estar bien -Janna dice, tratando de consolarme

-Pero.. Yo a Marco.. Lo amo -Digo llorando

-Vamos Star, yo te ayudare, vamos -Janna me agarra de un brazo y me lleva dentro de la escuela

-*Después de eso me consoló un poco y luego entramos a clase, eso me ayudo ahora estoy mejor, pero, no puedo olvidar así de facil a Marco, ademas de lo que paso anoche, ¿Que me dirá? Seguro me va a odiar, lo se. NO MARCO NO ES ASÍ, seguro que dirá que lo olvidemos, pero ¿Como? -Star

-Y así es como se resuelve este ejercicio -Explicaba la profesora, antes de que marco llegara todo sudado, cansado y agitado -Señor Díaz, ¿A que se debe su retraso? -Le dijo con molestia

-Lo siento, pasaron unas cosas -Marco

¿Como que, Señor Díaz? -Profesora

-Bueno... Este... Lo que paso fue -Me mira, esta sonrrojado, no puede ser, estoy super asustada -Este.. Mi... Teléfono, no, mi despertador se descompuso, si, eso paso, nada mas -Esta muy nervioso, yo también

-Bueno.. Sientece -Profesora

-Okey -Marco

NARRA MARCO

-No puede ser, allí esta Star, ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Que le voy a decir? ¿Haaaa, apenas salgo con Jacky y ya la engaño? Soy una basura

El dia paso muy, muy lento, los minutos parecían horas, pero ahora la clase acabo, necesito hablar con Star, rapido, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por esa estupides

-Star -La llamo, pero salio corriendo, la persegui y la agarre de una mano, esta muy sonrojada y yo no soy la excepción

-Que... Que sucede Marco -Hablo muy nerviosa

-Ne.. Necesitamos hablar, de anoche -Yo

-S.. Si, debemos hablar -La veo muy nerviosa y preocupada

-Lo que paso, nada mas fue una borrachera, espero que eso no arruine nuestra amistad, Star -Me puse serio pero estaba muy nervioso

-Si, si, si, solo fue un... Error.. ¿Po.. Podemos seguir siendo mejores amigos, marco? -Star

-Jmp, claro que si, mejor amiga -Me acerque y le di un abrazo, empezo a llorar, creo que hice lo correcto, de todas formas a quien ama Star estaba Tom

-Espero que te vaya bien con Jacky -Dijo al secarse sus lagrimas

-Si.. Y yo espero que te vaya bien con Tom -Yo

NARRADOR

los dos jóvenes se fueron por caminos diferentes, sin saber los sentimientos que tiene el uno por el otro pero se acercaba una tormenta que lo decidiría todo, el destino de sus vidas y con quien deberán de estar

NARRA STAR

Ya pasaron unos 2 meses desde que marco y yo tuvimos relaciones, hemos podido mejorar nuestra relación pero aveces entre nosotros hay silencios incómodos o momentos muy incómodos, pero lo hemos estado superando poco a poco. Cambiando el tema, últimamente me siento muy enferma, vomito todo el tiempo, tengo mareos y aveces me desmayo, no le he dicho a nadie, pero creo que necesito ayuda con esto

-¿Star? ¿Estas bien? -Marco

-Si.. no, no lo estoy... (Vomita) -Yo

-Star, vamos, te acompaño al hospital, puede que tengas un parasito o algo así -Marco

-No Marco, yo voy sola, te veo mas tarde -me retiro de allí con una mano en mi barriga. Luego salí del colegio y me fui a un hospital cercano, entre y pedí una cita, pocos minutos después entre y una doctora estaba allí

-¿Star? Cierto -Enfermera

-Si -Yo

-Vamos, acuestate aquí, Star -Me dijo amablemente y yo obedecí -Pequeña ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-15 -Yo

-Y ¿que sientes, por que viniste? -me pregunto amablemente

-Bueno, desde hace unas semanas me han dado nauseas, mareos, vómitos incluso me e desmayado unas cuantas veces -Le respondí como si no fuera la gran cosa pero ella se veía un poco preocupada

-Star... Haz tenido... Relaciones en los últimos meses -Enfermera

-No.. No puede... Me.. Me esta diciendo que.. Estoy -Antes de que terminara de hablar la enfermera saco una prueba de embarazo y md la dio

-Allí adelante hay un baño, necesito que hagas la prueba Star -Enfermera

-Okey -Fui al baño muy nerviosa, totalmente aterrada en realidad, me hice la prueba, cuando vi el resultado todos mis miedos se hicieron realidad al ver que la prueba dio positivo, grite, llore y grite tanto que todos podían oírme, lloraba de felicidad al saber que llevo a los hijos del hombre que amo pero me dominaba el sentimiento de miedo por no saber que pasara

NARRA MARCO

-¿Donde esta Star? -Janna

-O, Star se fue, dijo que tenia un malestar -Yo

-A, Okey, Adios marco -Janna

Si, adios Janna -Me despedí y me fui a casa, al llegar lo primero que hice fue sentarme a esperar a star. Estuve aqui sentado por unas horas, casi eran las 9 de la noche, estoy muy preocupado por ella, ¿que estará haciendo? ¿Estara con Tom? Agh, no quiero ni pensar en eso

Se abre la puerta

-Jaaa, estar estaba preo... cupado.. Star ¡¿QUE PASO!? -Me asuste y fui a abrazarla, ella esta llorando

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho marco, perdón -Me decía llorando

-¿Que paso? ¿Por que te disculpas? -yo

-Estoy embarazada -Star

14 AÑOS DESPUES

Ja, no puedo creer que ya son 14 años después de que Star me dijo eso y se fue, lo recuerdo perfectamente, el dia que Star me dijo que estaba embarazada, decidimos hablar con todos, nuestros amigos, mis padres, los padres de Star, eso fue lo peor, dijeron que Star tenia que abortar y casarse con alguien de alcurnia, pasaban los meses y los meses mas rapido hasta el día en que Star dio a luz a dos pequeñas hermosuras, todos habíamos decidido darlos en adopción y luego Star se iría a Mewni para nunca volver, pero aunque amara a Star no podia decírselo, ella iba a ser reina de Mewni, no podia retenerla aquí conmigo, y los bebes, simplemente no quería darlos en adopción por lo que le dije a Star que se fuera a Mewni y yo los pondría en adopción, pero claro eso fue una mentira, me las quede y las crie, fue muy difícil, pero ahora todo esta bien, vivimos en un apartamento cerca de la casa de mis padres y trabajo dando clases de Karate, la vida es buena, pero no perfecta, extraño a Star, quisiera visitarla pero se llevo las tijeras interdimensionales

-Cressie, Eli bajen a comer, hoy serví tacos -Yo

-Okeeeey -Cressie/Eli

-¿Hoy tienen escuela no? -yo

-Si pero hay un evento de madres e hijas -Cressie, me mira con tristeza

-Papa, ¿como era mama? ¿Que paso entre ustedes? ¿Por que nunca nos visita? -Eli

-Ja, ya era hora de que me preguntaran ¿he?, les contare, ella era...

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos a la proxima adiooooos**


	2. ¿Te cuento sobre ella?

Hello gente, pdrdon por no actualizar este fict, es que ademas de estar escribiendo "La busqueda de Cressida B" tambien en mi casa un transformador exploto, no una, si no dos veces, pefo gueeeeeeno, que se puede hacer, la cosa es que ya actualize y no se pueden quejar

Por cierto, Gracias por los comentarios, me an motivado un poco

Los personajes y serie de SVTFOE no me pertenecen

**CAP 2:**

**¿TE CUENTO SOBRE ELLA?**

wow la primera vez que ellas me preguntaron por su madre fue, uffff, hace unos 6 años, ellas tenian 8 años y ya empezaban a darse cuenta de las cosas, yo siempre les decia que ella estaba trabajando o que estaba haciendo algo mas importante, pero ese dia, jajaja, practicamente me obligaron a decirles la verdad

FLASHBACK*

-Pa, Cressie y yo queremos que nos digas la verdad -me observaban molestas

-Jejeje -solte una risa nerviosa -¿La.. La verdad sobre que niñas? -Yo

-No te hagas el que no sabes papa, nosotras nos hemos dado cuenta de que siempre estas ocultando la verdad -Cressie me grito, esta enojada

-¿So.. Sobre que.. De que hablan... Niñas? -O no, llego este dia, no estoy preparado

-Sobre.. Mama -Cressie/Eli

-Ya.. Ya les eh dicho... Ella... Ella.. Esta trabajando y no puede volver -Estoy super nervioso, no quiero contarles la verdad sobre ella

-¡DINOS -Eli

-¡TE ODIAREMOS! -Cressie

-¡YA BASTAA! -Me enoje, me asuste, las lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas por recordar donde esta Star ahora y recordar todos esos momentos que estube con ella, cuando eramos los mejores amigos

Un silencio absorbio eo cuarto, Cressie y Eli estan asustadas por la actitud de su padre, pero estaban mas asustadas, no, preocupadas por las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, ellas ya eran lo suficientemente grandes para entender que para que su padre este así, algo malo, algo muy malo debio de haber pasado con su madre

-¿Papa? - las dos me llamaron, pero yo estaba destrozado y molesto

-Ya.. Callense... Por favor -Cai sentado en un mueble, cubri mi cara con mis manos, estaba llorando -No pregunten mas... Por favor... No mas

-Pa... Lo sentimos.. Perdon.. Ya no preguntaremos mas -Me hablaron con arrepentimiento

-No.. Descuiden.. Yo tambien lo siento -Me seque las lagrimas y me sente en el suelo haciendo señas a mis hijas para que me acompañaran, se sientan y las abarzo -Lo unico que tienen que saber es que su madre las ama.. Las ama con todo su corazon.. A ella le duele no estar con ustedes

-¡ENSERIO! -Me dijeron, estaban muy animadas

-¡Cuentanos mas! -Cressie

-Ahora... Ahora no, no estan listas... Yo tampoco lo estoy -Yo

-Y ¿Cuando nos vas a contar, pa? -Eli

-Dentro de unos años, lo prometo -Yo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Desde ese dia ellas prometieron no preguntar nada mas y eso paso, nunca oí ni una palabra o pregunta que mensionace a su madre, pero creo que ya pasaron muchos años.. Es hora de decirles la verdad

-Ella era... Una persona increible, tenia los ojos azules, el cabello amarillo, era de piel blanca, siempre usaba unos pequeños cuernos de decoracion en su cabeza, tenia unos corazones en sus mejillas igual que ustedes pero ustedes tienen diferentes marcas.. Ella -Empeze a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas, sentia dolor al recordarla -Ella era un solo... Literalmente.. Siempre llena de enrgia, irradiando luz, todos persiguiendola y adulandola... Enserio es la mejor

-Papa -Me miraban con un poco de dolor

-Ella era... Ella era, mi mejor amiga y es su madre -Saque una foto de mi cartera, era la foto del dia de playa, se las entregue a mis hijas

-Wow, ella es nuestra madre -Eli

-Es hermosa -Cressie

Ellas dos miraban la foto con mucha felicidad y eso es increíble, porfin les pude contar de ella, de su madre, eso me hacia feliz -Limpie mis lagrimas -Ella es su madre, Star Butterfly

-Jaja, ¡Es increible!.. Pero -Sus miradas se tornaron serias

-¿Por que se fue? -Cressie

-¿Por que nos dejo? -Eli

-Ja, quisa ni me crean pero ella era una princesa cuando la conoci -Yo

-¡UNA PRINCESAA! -Eli/Cressie

-Jajaja, si.. Toda una princesa y las princesas se convierten en reinas -Yo

-Jaja, papa eso es imposible -Eli

-Y de que reino seria ella, jajaja, ni inventes pa -Cressie

-Jmp, jaja, sabia que reaccionarian así, pero si les digo, jajaja, no me creerian -Yo

Todos estabamos riendo a carcajadas por la conversación anterior, fue algo bueno porque si seguian preguntando, no se a donde abriamos llegado, les ubiera tenido que decir que ella iba a abortarlas o a darlas en adopción para despues ir a su mundo para no volver

¡RING! ¡RING!

-O, lo siento chicas, el telfono esta sonando -Me aleje rapidamente de ellas y de la conversación para contestar el telefono -Hola, quien es... Si... ¿El dojo?... Ahora... Los padres... ¿Aumento?... Okey, adios -Cuelgo

-¿Quien era pa? -Cressie

-Es del trabajo -mientras hablo me preparo para salir -Tengo que ir ahora mismo, despues les traigo algo bonito

-Okeeey -Eli/Cressie

Nos despedimos y me fui a el trabajo

NARRA CFESSIE

-Oye Eli, ¿donde estara nuestra mama? -yo

-No se, papa no nos dijo -Eli me hablo con desepsion

-Crees que debemos... Investigar -yo

-No creo que sea una buena... -Eli

Un gran sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta las interrumpio

-!MARCOO! ¡ABREME! ¡RAPIDO, TENGO NOTICIAS SOBRE STAR! -???

-¿Quien es? -Susurrabamos -¿Debemos abrir? -yo

-Nooo, papa dijo que no le abrieramos a los extraños -Eli

-Pero dijo que tiene noticias sobre Star, ¿ese no es el nombre de nuestra mama? -yo

-Si, pero... -Eli

-Aunque sea debemos responder -Yo

Me acerque a la puerta para ver quien era, medio abri la puerta y alguien entra con mucha fuerza, emoujandome hacia atra con mi hermana

-¡APESTORPE! ¡STAR ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! -???

-¿Qu.. Que eres? -preguntamos ambas a la gran cabeza de caballo que flota y a su compañera, una chica con mucho cabello verde y una espada

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -???

-¿No se parecen a Marco estas niñas? -???

-¿Qu.. Que quieren... De nuestro papa? -Eli/Cressie

-¡¿PAPAAAAAA?! -??? /???

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno acordence de que estoy subiendo ogro Fict, por lo que no subire mas caps por unos 4 o 6 dias**

**Les regalo un gran SAS y con eso me despido**

**Nos vemooooos**


End file.
